Swordsman and Clown
by Dayan Walker
Summary: La vida no se rige por los sentimientos, las razas, edades, condiciones… Mucho menos las emociones del momento. Lamentablemente ahora estamos en un punto en donde eso, ya no importa. Quedamos estancados en el mar de las lamentaciones, sí, lamentándonos el habernos apasionado por alguien. ¿Qué podemos hacer? Nada... ¿Qué debemos hacer con esos sentimientos...? Yaoi/Yullen/Lucky


**Swordsman and Clown**

Hola, un nuevo fic presentándose.

Me gustan este tipo de temáticas, por ello creo que de ahora en adelante las historias que más verán, escrita por mí, será de demonios y cosas así.

**ADVERTENCIA:**

Tendrá Mpreg, ¿leyeron? Para aquellos que no les guste, sí, tendrá MPREG (embarazo masculino)

Siempre me ha gustado el Mpreg, siempre y cuando esté justificado, cosa que haré, más adelante por supuesto.

Otra advertencia es el OoC, por todas y todos los personajes que deba usar, que son de Hoshino, en mi historia.

**Pareja principal:**

Kanda x Allen

Tyki x Lavi

**Pareja Secundaria:**

Bak x Lenalee (me da cosa dejarla por fuera) O también puede ser Road *aún no esta segura*

Sin más que decir, por ahora, disfruten de esta retorcida historia.

**Disclaimer: D Gray Man y sus personajes no me pertenece (para mi desgracia y suerte de ustedes), es de su autora.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1 - Nos conocemos... ¿Y ahora?**

_¿Qué hubiese sucedido… si no te salvo de ese frio lugar?_

_¿Cómo hubiese sido mi vida si en estos momentos no estuvieras?_

_No lo sé, lo único que puedo saber es que, gracias a ti, ahora puedo tener un motivo para seguir viviendo._

* * *

Era el tercer invierno que pasaba en el mundo humano, los copos de nieve caían lentamente. Unos terminaban en el suelo juntándose con los demás y otros se derretían apenas tocaban estructuras o árboles del lugar. El carruaje aun seguía andando por el camino que conducía a su morada, abrió la ventanilla del transporte sacando su mano únicamente para sentir el frio invernal, solo tal vez conseguiría algo más helado que su propio ser. Eso sonaba un poco masoquista, pero era una sensación agradable incapaz de describir. Simplemente le gustaba.

Al principio no supo el porqué de convivir con los humanos, el porqué de irse a vivir a ese mundo que inclusive, era peor que el suyo. Tal vez conseguir una razón, algo con que saciar ese molesto pesar que aun residía en su interior. Creyó que con solo ignorarle aquello pasaría, pero se equivoco, únicamente aumento, trayendo consigo más soledad de la que incluso él, podría soportar.

Era eso, creer que estar en otro sitio podría quitarle por unos momentos la sensación de vacío, por ello se embarco a un mundo que detesta, pero incluso odia más de donde proviene que en donde reside. _¿Contradictorio no?,_ pero así es él y no es algo que pueda remediar con el paso del tiempo.

Un demonio de sangre fría, solitario, sin razón aparente de seguir viviendo. Había existido demasiado, recorrido, caminado y experimentado suficientes eventos como para querer continuar adelante. Estaba cansado de todo eso, estancado en un punto donde cayó en la conclusión de que la única forma de librarse de eso es pereciendo, eso mismo, deseaba morir. Cosa que jamás conseguirá, solo hasta que pasara algún acontecimiento sobrenatural, solo así, extinguiría por completo su existencia, eso es lo que más anhela. Era egoísta, lo sabía, no le importaba, además, _¿quiénes son para contradecirle?_ Él no pidió esta vida, solo que ella es alguien con mucho tiempo libre como para querer jugar con la miseria de los demás, a él le había tocado su hora.

Sabía que no destacaba por ser alguien con una amplia gama de sentimientos, pero estaba cansado, agotado de una vida vacía sin emoción alguna. Lo único que le mantenía en pie esa estricta, meticulosa por demás abandonada existencia, era ser el sucesor a ser el próximo _Maou. _Aunque ello no le importase en lo absoluto, realmente no importaba, ya no significaba nada. Para Kanda, todo era como el cascaron de un huevo, cuando se quiebra, ese contenido se sale dejándole completamente hueco.

El sonido de los caballos deteniéndose le saco por completo de sus pensamientos. Abrieron la puerta del transporte y sin hacerse esperar, se bajó de este. Un hombre alto de no más de 25 años de edad salió de aquel lujoso carruaje, portando consigo su grande, temible e imponente presencia. Aunque nadie ni remotamente podía imaginarse que ese ser tuviese más años.

Su aspecto no delataba la edad que realmente tenia. Ciertamente aparentaba ser un joven entrando en la madures, pero el paso del tiempo, el cansancio de los años vividos se marcaban débilmente en su rostro. Aunque no recordase su edad con exactitud ya pasaban de los tres dígitos, sabía que comenzaba con el numero 4, quién sabe si el 5. Hace mucho que dejó de importarle.

Caminó en dirección hacia el umbral de aquel lugar en donde reside con todo aquello en mente, mientras que uno de sus tantos sirvientes se llevaba el transporte hacia la parte trasera. Siempre era lo mismo, la misma rutina, había comenzado a pensar que esa decisión que tomó con respecto a vivir en el mundo de los humanos, no le favoreció. Estaba comenzando a cansarse de todo eso.

La noche ya estaba en su mayor punto, el frio comenzaba a presentarse dando paso a la neblina bajar por las montañas y ocultar la zona. Todo estaba oscureciendo, si no apuraba el paso, se congelaría o se perdería entre la espesa niebla que ya afloraba con insistencia. Siguió caminando, no faltaba mucho para llegar a la puerta de ese sitio, lo que ahora es su hogar. Un castillo maldito, así le llamaban los pueblerinos de aquel lugar.

Aquel que intentase siquiera cruzar las grandes rejas del territorio, no regresaría jamás. Ese era el hechizo que muchos habían creado para fundar temor en los demás. Ciertamente era verdad, pero de esa manera crearía algún distractor que les impidiera a los individuos conocer la verdadera apariencia de aquel que residía en ese extraño lugar. Kanda no les mataba, solo dejaba que se perdieran un par de días, eso era un buen escarmiento para personas curiosas.

Continúo caminando, estaba a nada de entrar por la puerta de su casa, cuando escucho unos murmullos, quejidos y alguno que otros sollozos ahogados. Frunció el ceño por aquello, e inclusive los sirvientes que esperaban para recibirle en el marco se le quedaron viendo extrañados.

Ignoró las miradas curiosas de los criados dispuesto a saber qué era lo que se encontraba entre los arbustos hipando. Ya lo sabía, era algo humano, el palpitar de su corazón le delataba, pero _¿Por qué no sintió su presencia anteriormente?_, demasiado ensimismado en sus pensamientos. Pensó un poco molesto por aquello.

Decidió apresurar el paso, el frio comenzaba a incrementar cada vez más, se estaba congelado y lo que sea que estuviese en esos arbustos tendría un destino para nada agradable como le dejara ahí. Comenzó a buscar con la mirada entre los espesos y mojados matorrales (por la nieve), optando por examinar con sus manos aquello que sollozaba con insistencia.

Frunció el ceño aun mas cuando por fin pudo divisar que era lo que lloraba y gemía en aquella oscuridad, no se sorprendió, su molestia era que dejaran ese diminuto organismo en la entrada de su mansión. Era la primera vez que le sucedía algo así, su castillo tenía la reputación de haber fantasmas y seres espectrales que sin remordimiento alguno podrían asesinar a quien fuese que irrumpiera la paz de estos. No estaban equivocados, realmente era así, entonces… _¿Por qué dejar a un bebe abandonado en la cueva del monstruo?,_prácticamente fue servido en bandeja de plata para que el lobo se lo comiese.

Sujetó al pequeño o pequeña con la sabana que le cubría de aquella helada tempestad, le observó extrañando analizando la anatomía de ese ser. Era un varón, frunció el ceño nuevamente mientras retomaba su camino hacia el castillo, aun mirándole como si fuese algo que jamás hubiese visto. Bueno, no todos los días dejan un bebe abandonado en donde reside.

Entró quitándose la nieve de encima, aun sosteniendo al pequeño de un extremo. Siendo recibido por su mayordomo personal y los sirvientes del sitio.

—Bienvenido, Kanda-sama —saludaron al unisonó mientras hacían una reverencias los sirvientes del lugar.

Correspondió con su gélida mirada, viendo como los demás le miraban un tanto sorprendidos sin articular alguna pregunta. No era para menos, era la primera vez que el señor del castillo tria consigo un extraño bulto blanco que no dejaba de sollozar.

Al escuchar la puerta abrirse, una joven chica de cabello color verde oscuro, unos grandes y profundos orbes violetas se hicieron presente desde la sala de estar. Salió corriendo con una tierna sonrisa esbozada en sus labios. Kanda sabía quien era esa chica, su no tan pequeña hermana menor.

—Bienvenido, Yû-niisama —saludó también la menor con una tenue sonrisa.

—Debo recordarte que no me gusta que me llamen por ese nombre, Lenalee —fue lo único que dijo un tanto molesto por aquello, realmente odiaba que le llamaran por su nombre, pero su hermana no hacía caso alguno a sus advertencias, lo detestaba, pero se estaba comenzando a acostumbrar.

La joven nuevamente hizo caso omiso a los intentos inútiles de amenazas, estaba más curiosa por saber que era lo que su hermano tenía en brazos. Observaba a los demás que no se atrevían a preguntar, así que ella decidió saciar su curiosidad.

—Hermano… ¿Qué es? —preguntó, aunque sabía que era, aquello no dejaba de hipar de tanto llorar.

—Algo muy molesto, ya me arrepentí de haberlo recogido. Toma —respondió colocando al bulto blanco en los brazos de la menor.

Se quitó el saco negro que le cubría del frio y su sombrero de copa, entregándoselos a una de las sirvientas. Ordenó que se le llevase un poco de té mientras se dirigía a sala de estar.

La chica un poco extrañada miró nuevamente lo que estaba en sus brazos. Decidió descubrir lentamente un poco de la tela que envolvía aquello que no dejaba de hipar, cuando lo vio, sus sospechas quedaron confirmadas. Un niño… un tanto extraño para su gusto, extraño para Lenalee que había presenciado cosas insólitas en ese mundo a sus 200 años de vida.

El mayordomo de confianza, James, se acercó a la joven, un tanto curioso por saber qué era eso, aunque ya lo sabía, pero después de todo la curiosidad siempre gana a cualquiera. Inclusive a un demonio de sangre fría como Kanda.

Los dos estaban observando a un lindo bebe de unos tres meses quizás, no debía tener mucho de nacido, era algo tan delicado y diminuto que no podían evitar esbozar una sonrisa, la ternura del nene no tenia limites. Aunque en esos momentos fuese algo pequeño se le podía divisar sus ojos abiertos y los pocos cabellos que este tenía.

Un poco extrañados, ambos se vieron a la cara arqueando una ceja, ese chico no era normal. Ciertamente no era demonio, _¿pero que su cabellera fuese tan blanca como la nieve?_ Esos ojos tan plateados e intensos como la luna. Ni siquiera sus parientes, que conocían a la perfección, tenían semejantes características. Claro, a menos que ellos se transformaran en algo así, pero ese chico era diferente en todos los sentidos.

—Raro… ¿no?, pero aun así es hermoso —dijo James, sonriendo.

—Ciertamente es lindo —corroboró la menor con el bebé en brazos.

Rieron por lo bajo al escuchar el chasquido de lengua tan usual de Kanda, pero se cubrieron la boca alarmándose mientras observaban al bebe, no querían despertarle, este se había quedado dormido de tanto llorar.

Lenalee terminó de entrar a la sala con el chico en brazos. Se sentó al lado de su hermano quien leía un libro, sonrió por eso. Le conocía, no estaba leyendo, simplemente se hacia el desentendido. Pasaron unos minutos de silencio, que se hicieron interminables para la joven que observaba de vez en cuando por el rabillo del ojo a Kanda, luego miraba a James dándose un par de miradas cómplices, sonriendo al paso.

—Tenemos que colocarle un nombre. ¿No opinan lo mismo, James, nii-sama? —preguntó la chica observando a ambos.

—¿Lo-lo dejaremos? —preguntó también el chico un tanto nervioso por la mirada de su amo.

—Claro que si —respondió la menor frunciendo el ceño molesta—. ¿Por qué no podríamos quedarnos con el bebé?, además lo abandonaron, no tiene familia, podríamos ser su fami…

—Es un humano y como tal, debe estar con los de su especie —habló por fin el mayor cerrando el libro que hace nada leía, mirando a su hermana a los ojos quien le observaba desafiante y molesta.

—Es un bebé abandonado… eres… tan malo…

Tanto Kanda como James se tensaron al ver a la chica de esa manera, estaba a punto de llorar, eso no significaba nada bueno. Kanda no quería soportar a su hermana sollozando, no le importaba en lo absoluto, pero como ella siguiera con esa manipulación y teátrico barato no le dejaría conciliar el sueño durante toda la noche, quién sabe si en más.

—Por favor… nii-sama… —suplicó la menor llorando quedamente.

Le observó seriamente a la par que suspiraba. Se llevó su mano izquierda a los flequillos de su rostro echándolos hacia atrás, dejando al descubierto su frente mientras miraba el techo del lugar. Lo que diría le saldría caro, lo sabía, no tenia marcha atrás. Si se negaba su hermana le fastidiaría durante toda la eternidad, o lo peor es que quiera dejarle con algún trauma tan característico de ella.

—_Che_. Haz lo que quieras, pero eso si, tu lo cuidaras —sentenció viendo como la chica le miraba sonriente asintiendo efusivamente.

—¡Bien!... —dijo alegremente, aunque no tardo en excusarse tratando de no despertar al menor que yacía en sus brazos.

Kanda frunció el ceño molesto y James solo reía nerviosamente por las cosas de sus amos. Los dos anteriormente mencionados, en un momento pudieron sentir sus mentes conectándose mientras pensaban: _¡que rápido se recupera la condenada!_, era una manipuladora de primera categoría.

Lenalee contenta por su victoria, se incorporó del mueble siendo seguida con la vista de dos hombres. Kanda quien le conocía perfectamente le miraba expectante a cualquier movimiento. Sonrió alegremente entregándole al pequeño lentamente.

—Que… ¿Por qué?

—Sujétalo, ya venimos.

—¿Venimos?

La joven sin responder corrió a la velocidad de la luz, sujetó al mayordomo por el antebrazo, prácticamente arrastrándolo por los pasillos del castillo. Sin darle oportunidad a Kanda de protestar.

Suspiro nuevamente mientras bajaba su vista posándola en esa pequeña cosa que se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente en sus brazos. Le veía esa blanca cabellera, creyendo que era rara, pero no por ello dejaba de ser fascinante. Kanda aun observando al menor, pensando infinidades de estupideces que ni al caso venían, mas no dejaba de cavilar que ese niño le daría un giro inesperado a su vida. Ya lo sentía venir.

Siguió pensando en todo aquello, pero dejo de hacerlo cuando sintió el leve bostezo del nene a la par que sus pequeños parpados se abrían. Kanda volvió a posar sus oscuras orbes en ese diminuto ser, sorprendiéndose un poco. Ciertamente los ojos del bebé eran tan plateados como dos lunas, pero estos eran más intensos y atrayentes, sin poder evitarlo, siguió mirando directamente los jades plateados del chico.

Así transcurrieron varios segundos hasta que el menor fue quien rompió el contacto, solo para volver a acomodarse en los brazos de Kanda y poder conciliar nuevamente el sueño. Frunció el ceño aun más molesto por aquello, pensando que ese mocoso le veía como algún tipo de cama o algo parecido. Pensaba irritado, mas sin embargo, no tardo en que una imperceptible sonrisa se formara débilmente en sus labios.

_Esperaba haber elegido la opción correcta, no, solo esperaba no arrepentirse de sus acciones…_

Salió de sus cavilaciones al sentir como su hermana y su mayordomo volvían con un gran libro en manos… de James, que no era para nada liviano. Lo colocaron en una mesa que se encontraba en el centro de la sala. Lenalee se sentó en el centro del mueble, James a la derecha y Kanda se encontraba a la izquierda aun sosteniendo al pequeño dormilón en brazos.

La chica abrió el libro ojeando cada nombre y significado, claramente fascinada. Kanda le observaba agudizando sus parpados, observando atentamente los movimientos de su hermana, que ya se encontraba completamente excitada por colocarle el nombre al menor. Kanda no entendía como podía ser así. _Era solo un estúpido nombre, podía ponerle cualquiera_. Pensaba, suspirando cansinamente. Claro, si llegaba a decir alguna palabra en contra, su hermana se indignaría, a la final, ella era así.

Miró nuevamente lo que la menor buscaba con tanta devoción en ese extraño libro, exacto un libro antiguo que no sabe de dónde cojones salió._Origen céltico_, así se llamaba. No sabía cómo carajos podía tener un libro con ese tipo de contenido en la biblioteca de su estudio. Tampoco quería saber cómo llego eso ahí.

—¡Oh! —por fin había hablado de cómo media hora buscando— ¿Qué les parece Brayan?, significa "fuerte, de gran fortaleza" —dijo sonriendo a la par que miraba a los otros dos individuos que se encontraban a cada lado.

—No —espeto Kanda seriamente

—¿No te gusta? —preguntó un tanto decepcionada— Bueno, pues hay muchos nombres para escoger —habló retomando su lectura a lo que Kanda suspiraba quedamente, diciéndose a sí mismo. _Esto va para rato_

…

Estaba agotado mentalmente y entumecido por tener al mocoso tanto tiempo en sus brazos. Más no tardo que al rato el chiquillo se despertara llorando a lo que Lenalee, como buena investigadora, asumió que era que tenía hambre, así que Kanda dejó al pequeño en manos de una de las sirvientas y que le fuese a preparar lo que sea que comen los bebes.

Había transcurrido más de una hora y su hermana aun seguía buscando nombre tras otro, James se había quedado dormido en el mueble y Kanda aun seguía viéndole con la irritación a flor de piel. Estaba harto de aquello, solamente quería irse a dormir.

No sabía con exactitud cuantos nombres escogió la menor, pero habían sido más de cincuenta, Kanda llegó a la conclusión de que, su hermana era la peor para escoger nombres. Ninguno le gustaba, todos eran horrendos y de significados estúpidos y vacios. Pero prefería no decir nada, por su integridad mental, prefería mantenerse callado. Había aprendido con el paso de los años que su pequeña hermana podía ser terrorífica cuando le llevaban la contraria, a las malas, aprendió a callar.

—¡Ah, este me gusta! —dijo hablando alegremente despertando a James y también sacando al mayor salió de sus cavilaciones.

—¿Qué te parece Alan?, es lindo y significa precioso —habló sonriendo estúpidamente y Kanda lo único que pudo pensar fue, _otro nombre patético_.

Cansado de la situación le dijo lo primero que se le paso por la mente, hace rato que ese mocoso se le parecía a una habichuela, mejor dicho, a un brote de habas. Todo blanco y menudo, era exactamente eso, un Moyashi.

—Colócale Moyashi, ese le viene como anillo al dedo —dijo con tono burlón a lo que la chica le miro extrañada.

—¿Moyashi?, ¿qué es eso? —preguntó arqueando una ceja a lo que Kanda le miró ensanchando su sonrisa.

—Cierto, tienes poco tiempo residiendo en Japón, es obvio que no lo sabes —habló nuevamente en tono socarrón—. Dile a James que te diga que significa Moyashi.

—Ehh…

La chica giró su rostro para prestarle atención al mayordomo quien se tensó por la insistente mirada de la menor.

—Técnicamente significa Brote de Habas o Habichuelas, es un germinado que sirve de ingredientes para muchos platillos típicos de Japón… también para la Soba… que tanto le gusta a tu hermano… —respondió nerviosamente, la chica había deformado su rostro mandándole un escalofrió a la columna, cosa que se le hizo muy divertida a Kanda quien observaba todo sonriendo con burla.

—¡No! —gritó— ¡Que nombre tan horrible, eres un monstruo nii-sama! —dijo con molestia

—Técnicamente lo soy —respondió igual que James, haciendo rabiar aun mas a la menor.

—¡Pues no lo acepto y esta vez le pondré el nombre que quiera! —sentenció sentándose terriblemente molesta en el mueble mientras Kanda volvía a sonreír, su hermana era demasiado infantil.

—_Che._ Si eres tonta, ¿Cómo podemos ponerle Moyashi a ese mocoso?... aunque ciertamente le queda muy bien ese nombre —dijo, ganando una mirada fulminante por parte de la menor, cosa que le hizo tensarse un poco. La chica estaba llegando a su límite.

Decidió no seguir molestando a su hermana, estaba que explotaba y si quitaba el tapón que aun mantiene la cordura de Lenalee, las cosas se tornarían un poco crudas. Además de que, quería terminar con todo aquello para ir de una vez a descansar, por lo que le quito el libro a la menor mirando en la misma sección de la letra A.

Ojeó un poco más esa sección, iba a pasar a la siguiente hoja cuando divisó el significado de un nombre que le llamo la atención.

—Este —dijo entregándole el libro a su hermana para que también leyera el nombre que escogió.

—¿Allen?... —preguntó un poco extrañada— Déjame ver que significa —habló bajando su vista leyendo nuevamente—. Oh, me gusta… —se respondió.

—¿Y bien?

—Pues, es proveniente de una cultura antigua y significa: Guardián antiguo, defensor de la fortaleza, o algo así —dijo sonriendo tiernamente.

—A mí me gusto también —por fin habló James, que al parecer se había vuelto a quedar dormido.

—Bien, esta decidido, será Allen y fin de la conversación. Me iré a dormir —dijo levantándose del mueble, cosa que le hizo sonreír aun más a la menor.

Iba a cruzar por los pasillos para retomar su camino hacia sus aposentos, cuando vio una sirvienta dirigirse hacia su persona con el menor en manos. La chica se situó frente al mayor con mucho nerviosismo mientras entregaba el pequeño nene despierto, pero satisfecho con su comida. Pensó mientras lo sujetaba delicadamente por los costados de la barriga.

—Tu nombre será Allen, pequeño mocoso —dijo observando seriamente al menor, pero este le devolvió una tierna sonrisa mientras extendía sus pequeños bracitos para alcanzar al mayor a la par que balbuceada cosas inentendibles.

Daba gracias a que su hermana se encontraba detrás de él aun sentada en el mueble, porque sintió su corazón latir rápidamente y un ligero calor invadía su cuerpo. Eso le molesto considerablemente, ¿Qué era lo que le había pasado?, ¿Por qué se sintió de esa manera?, ¿irritación? Se hacia una pregunta tras otra sin obtener respuesta alguna.

Dejó nuevamente al menor con la sirvienta para retirarse a su cuarto lo más rápido que sus piernas se lo permitieron. Sabía que su hermana le había mirado extrañada por lo raro de sus acciones. No se iba a permitir volver a descuidarse de esa manera, ese niño no le haría perder la cabeza y mucho menos tener esa clase de sentimientos absurdos y contradictorios, que bien conocidos son por el ser humano.

Entró a su habitación cerrando la puerta, se cambió y acomodó para recortarse en su cama. Se colocó boca arriba, observando el techo sin observar, aun estaba perdido en la sonrisa de ese mocoso. Cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que pensaba, se reprendió por ello, colocándose de lado para tratar de conciliar el sueño.

Antes de caer dormido abrió sus labios tenuemente, pronunciando sin sonido alguno aquel extraño mote que le había colocado.

_Estúpido Moyashi…_

_Esperaba no arrepentirse de sus acciones…_

_Así, transcurrieron unos cortos 10 años…_

* * *

Y bien, ¿les gustó? Haganmelo saber, y si no, también.

Espero actualizar pronto.

Este fic irá para largo xD

Nos leeremos pronto.


End file.
